You are beautiful
by Windpower
Summary: Phoenix' life from passing his bar exam and onwards. Friends, enemies, family and of cource one man: Miles Edgeworth. Spoilers for all games. PW/ME Chap 2: Phoenix takes his first case without consulting Mia. How will she react? - on hiatus
1. She is everything I need

Authors note: I chose to ignore some of the official AA timeline, taking some "artistic" liberties. Nick passed his bar exam in May, and state vs. Butz happened in August, but I found it natural for State vs. Butz to happen right after Nick passing his bar.

This is a Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright fic. It's just going to take me ages to get there. I like Mia and Phoenix' relationship. I hope I manages to express it in the right way.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--

She is everything I need

--

24 year old Phoenix Wright busted out of the grand doors of the Bar Association building with a huge grin placed on his face. It was the last day in July and the sun was shining. It was late in the afternoon and after being inside the building for so many hours it was good to go back outside and feel the warmth of the sun and the wind blowing in his hair. Consider it being the last day in July; it was a surprisingly good temperature outside. Phoenix could walk without sweating to death and the heat hadn't hit him in the face when he opened the doors of the building. He quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed Mia standing beside a kiosk, nipping an ice-cream she just had bought. Phoenix walked towards her, grinning his goofy smile. Mia noticed him coming and smiled back at him.

"I passed Chief!" The happiness in his voice was obvious to everyone around.

Mia laughed and hugged him.

"Wonderful Wright!"

Phoenix flashed his new attorney badge which was fastened on his suit. The sun shone on the badge and made it sparkle.

"Look Wright," Mia said. "It's as if the sun wants to welcome you in your new profession as a defence attorney."

Phoenix smiled even bigger. The wind blew through the leaves of the big trees around them, ruffling them, creating a sound of peace and comfort. Phoenix walked over to the kiosk, buying an ice-cream to cool himself a bit. Nipping to the ice-creams Mia and Phoenix walked towards Fey and Co. Law office.

"Aw, man," Phoenix smiled. "It's so great to finally be a lawyer! I hope it doesn't take too long before I get a case though."

"Don't worry," Mia said lightly. "You work at my office after all. I won't let it go too long before I hand a case to you. We just need to find something easy, so you won't blunder your first case totally."

"Gee, thanks Chief," Phoenix snorted. "Thanks for having so much faith in me."

Mia laughed out loud. "Come on Wright. Let's get drunk. To celebrate."

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him after her. Phoenix softly recalled that he had been angry of her treating him almost like a dog in the beginning. She had done it the first time he met her in court, and quite frequently after he started to train at her law office 1 year ago. He had learned that, that was just the way she was and accepted it. She pulled everyone after her: Clients, friends, colleges. No one was safe. Surprisingly no one reacted to the way she treated them. Phoenix suspected it was because everyone had so much respect for her. She was loved by everybody. Wherever she went, people turned after her, just to catch a glimpse. And why shouldn't they? She was pretty, attractive and she always looked so perfectly content and happy with life. Wherever she went, the world shone. Phoenix knew that she wasn't as happy and content with life as she appeared to be. Deep down inside she was crying, but she hided it from everybody. Even him. But when one work and almost live together for 1 year, it's difficult to hide ones true emotions.

They went to their usual spot right beside the law office. This was where Mia brought her clients to celebrate after a victory, where they went to get drunk after losing a case, where they went to talk with witnesses, where they went to discuss evidence and strategies in court. The bar had been a witness to many dirty deals, deals that almost could qualify as illegal. That was just how Mia operated. She had an almost psychic ability to know if clients were innocent or guilty, and she would to everything in her power to give them the right judgement, even if that required deals and investigations that the law did not approve of.

Mia dumped down at her usual seat and Phoenix went to order.

"Lord, Wright," Mia said when he returned. "You could have ordered something else than beer to celebrate with."

Phoenix smiled and handed her one of the cups.

"Cheers."

Although Phoenix only drank beer and Mia started drinking some heavier stuff, he ended up (as usual) completely wasted, tie knotted around his head, claiming wild, silly stuff while Mia was just in a good mood, laughing at his bad jokes. When they decided to go home, Phoenix had to be supported by her back to the office.

Phoenix had almost fallen asleep when they ended up in the Fey and Co. Law offices a little while later. He fell on the couch, mumbling in his half sleep, while Mia sat down in one of the comfy chairs, wiping her forehead.

"You should stay here tonight Wright. It's a long walk home for you when you're so drunk. Seriously, you are the person with the lowest tolerance for alcohol I've ever met," she laughed.

"I drank a lot," Phoenix protested and opened a sleepy eye to look at her. "And I'm not that drunk."

"That's what they all say." Mia floated beside him and into the bathroom. He could hear her turn on the sink and water started flowing. She returned a few seconds later with a water can in her hand, ready to water Charlie.

"Charlie doesn't need that much water," Phoenix mumbled. "You'll drown him."

"When it's so hot, he needs a lot of water. He might convince himself that he is a strong plant, but I know better."

Referring to Mia's plant as Charlie had always bugged Phoenix a little. Especially since Mia insisted on referring to Charlie as "him" not "it". Anyways, Charlie the Potted Plant was a family member and was very much loved by Mia. Phoenix loved him a lot as well. He had many times used him as a psychologist, mostly when he was drunk, confessing many embarrassing facts. Nevertheless, Charlie was a good friend when he needed to talk to someone who would only listen.

Phoenix spent the night at the office while Mia went home to her apartment. The office had a kitchen, bathroom and a sort of living room with a couch and some chairs where Phoenix was sleeping. Both of them often stayed at the office all day and night when they were working on difficult cases. Having decorated the office like that was very smart. It was actually better than Phoenix' own apartment.

--

August 1 came and passed with Phoenix having a hang-over and Mia and a good mood, archiving old case files. After Phoenix being in a bad mood for some hours, walking around in his now messy suit, with a cup of black coffee in his hand, Mia suggested that he should go home and get changed so they could throw off a real party for him with their acquaintances. Phoenix went home, changed and fell asleep in his bed. When Mia came to see if he were ready to go, she let him sleep, brushing his hair out of his eyes before she left, locking his apartment door behind her.

--

"You should have waked me up!"

Mia looked up from her papers.

"Why?" she asked. "You were sleeping so peacefully. It would have killed my heart to wake you up."

"It costs you nothing on regular working days," Phoenix mumbled and Mia laughed.

"But, what about all our "acquaintances"? Didn't they become very disappointed when you had to cancel?" Phoenix voice had become a little high pitched which it often did when he was nervous or scared.

"Don't worry, Wright," Mia said. "They understand. And don't worry about me either. I was hanging out with my sister. She's looking for an apartment here in town."

Phoenix sighed. Mia had obviously it all covered.

"You know, Wright. I think I might have a case for you."

Phoenix turned 360o and looked disbelieving at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You might find it boring, since it's real estate and stuff, but it's good practice for you. I've talked to the client and they don't mind using a fresh one." Mia glanced sideways at him. "Just read through the case file and say what you think."

Phoenix grabbed the papers with shaky hands. _His first case_. He hadn't thought the day would come so soon. Sitting down it the chair, he couldn't do anything but stare at the papers for a few minutes. Then he slowly started to read. As Mia had said, it was pretty boring stuff. He couldn't see why the case was to be taken up in the court in the first place. It was pretty obvious that the client was right. He looked up to state this to Mia, but stopped with his mouth half open.

Mia was standing in front of the window, looking outside, with a hand placed on Charlie's pot. The position was so familiar that he was thrown back into a memory that happened one year ago.

--

It had happened the same day as he got his exam results. _He had passed law school_. High on happiness he had found Fey and Co. Law offices in the phone catalogue and rushed over there to tell the good news to Mia. He hadn't seen her in a year but he remembered his promise to her.

"_I'll study hard. So one day I'll become a lawyer too."_

And now it had happened. He still needed to take his bar exam, but he was on a good way in becoming a lawyer. Not bothering to call first, Phoenix ran all the way to Mia's law office, up the stairs and in the door without bothering to knock. When he rushed inside she was standing exactly like now. Except for one thing. That day one year ago she had been crying. That was the first and last time he had seen her cry. Taken back of the tears on her face Phoenix tried to sneak outside again, but Mia just wiped her tears and smiled_. "You took your time_._" _

After that he had worked as an apprentice at the law office, studying for his bar exam.

--

Phoenix was shocked back to reality when the phone called. Mia went to answer it, while Phoenix tried to bury himself into the documents one more time.

"Hello," Mia's voice was as pleasant as ever.

"_NICK?!"_ a voice screamed from the other end of the line.

Phoenix froze in his chair and stared stupidly at the phone.

"No, sorry. This is Mia," Mia said. "We have no Nick's here."

"_LEMME TALK TO NICK!"_ The voice screamed.

"Excuse me," Mia was annoyed now. "We have no Nick's here. If you're going to have fun, do it somewhere else."

She was about to hang up the phone.

"Wait Chief!" Phoenix stood up. "Give the phone to me. I think I know him."

Slowly Phoenix lifted to phone and put it against his ear and whispered afraid

"Larry?"

"_NICK!"_ The voice screamed. _"I KNEW YOU STILL WERE AROUND."_

"Yeah, Larry. That's good." Phoenix held the phone away from his ear. "You don't have to scream."

"_Ops. Sorry,"_ Larry's goofy laughter was heard. _"You're a lawyer and stuff now, right? Well, I'm in some really bad trouble. Come and see me at the detention centre." _

And before Phoenix had the chance to say more, Larry had hang up.

"You know him?" Mia looked sourly at him.

"Yeah," Phoenix looked confused at the phone. "I think he's in trouble. I have to go."

He threw on his jacket and started sprinting down the stairs.

"Wait, Phoenix!" Mia called. "What did he want?"

Phoenix didn't hear her. He was out on the street, running before she had finished calling his name.


	2. Coming out of my cage

Author's notes: The only good thing about being sick is being able to write more. I've always imaged Nick and Mia having a sort of "relationship", both loving each other but not in the romantic way. So if Mia and Nick appear almost as a couple, you just have to excuse me. I think that if Nick hadn't been into Miles, he probably would have loved Mia with all his heart. Anyway, that's my view, so if you don't feel that way, don't be offended. I hope the character doesn't appear too OC. I try my best. But I find it difficult since English is not my native language…Ugh. And sorry if I messed up AM/PM -____-

--

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Coming out of my cage

--

The guard was staring at him.

Phoenix noticed cold sweat running down his spine. The guard was huge and looked as if he could hit him any time.

"What do you want?" Phoenix flinched from the angry voice.

"Erh… Phoenix Wright, Defence Attorney," he flashed his badge at the guard. "I'm here to speak with Larry Butz."

"So you're that dope's defence attorney? I really hope he'll get convicted." The guard smiled evilly. "He's been crying for forever. See if you can shut him up."

The guard led Phoenix down the hall and into a little room.

"Visiting hours is soon over. Good luck." The guard walked quickly out of the room.

Phoenix sat down in the uncomfortable chair and looked inside the glass window in front of him. He smiled at the guard on the other side of the window, but the guard kept looking straight ahead, ignoring his presence. Phoenix looked around the little grey room. The whole place had a sad appearance. After a little while the door on the other side of the glass opened and Larry came in together with a guard. Tears were running down Larry's face and the guard snarled at him "If you try to bite me one more time…!" Larry showed him his tearstained face and the guard flinched away from the sight. When Larry cried he became even more repulsive. "But I didn't do it!"

"Tell that to the judge tomorrow," The guard pushed Larry down in the chair and walked out of the room. Larry sat sniffing for a few moments before he looked up and noticed Phoenix scared-to-death face.

"NICK!" he bellowed. "You showed up! I knew I could count on you, dude!"

"Erh… yeah…" Phoenix still was confused. "It's… good… to see you Larry, but why are you… there? On that side of the class?"

Larry gave him his heartbroken look.

"My girlfriend is dead. Aw, man. Cindy, she was the cutest thing ever." And he started to sob.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. He hadn't spoken with Larry for many years, but he was the same old Butz. Crazy after girls.

"And now they think you've done it? That's why you're here?"

"I don't know," Larry screamed and jumped up. The guard went over and pushed him back into his seat.

"They won't tell me anything," he sniffled. "But they tell me all the time to be ready for court tomorrow. And you're a defence lawyer, right Nick? You'll defend me?" Larry tried to show him some puppy-eyes, which he miserably failed at. Phoenix fell back in his chair.

"Well, Larry. I haven't had one single case yet. And if the trial is tomorrow… And I don't know anything about the case." Phoenix put his head in his hand feeling a headache coming up.

"Please, Nick…" Larry's eyes were filled with tears again. "If you don't defend me, I'll be convicted for sure."

Phoenix looked into Larry's eyes. _Remember why you became a lawyer in the first place._

"Fine." Phoenix felt that this was equal to killing himself.

"Thanks Nick!" Larry's voice was a high pitched squeal. "And Nick? Who was the chick that answered the phone? She sounded like a real hotty." Larry made some suggestive moves with his eyebrows.

"Goodbye Larry." Phoenix walked out of the room.

"Gee Nick! I was joking! Joking man!"

Phoenix walked quickly down the hall. Before he left the guard made him sign some papers and Phoenix had officially taken his first case. It wasn't until he stepped outside he realised how completely foolish he'd been.

--

"You mean you didn't even ask for the victim's name?!" Mia roared.

Phoenix sat with his head in his hands feeling miserable. How could he forget something so essential? Mia raged for a few more minutes before she sat down beside him, placing her hand on his back. After a year of working together so intensely, comforting each other were an essential part of the work.

"Look Wright," Mia used the comforting, motherly voice she used to calm down her clients. "We can still save this. Just tell me what you know."

Phoenix told her the little he knew and Mia snapped her fingers.

"This one is easy Wright," she grinned. "Let's check the papers."

Mia and Phoenix spent the rest of the afternoon digging through some day-old newspapers. Given that Phoenix knew the first name of the victim, finding her full name was easy.

"Listen to this," Phoenix looked up from his newspaper. "_Model Cindy Stone was killed yesterday. The suspect is the model's ex-boyfriend, an unemployed 23 year old man. The trial is taking place August 3_. I think that is Larry."

Mia started folding the newspaper she had been reading. "Ok. Then it's time for us to head down to the police department to see if we can get some information."

--

Getting information was surprisingly difficult. No matter how hard they tried to convince the young handsome detective that they were Mr. Butz defence team, he wouldn't give them any information. After a while Mia got so tired that she screamed "We're his lawyers! We have the right to see the autopsy report!" The now scared young detective dared not defy her, so they went back to the office, Phoenix with the autopsy report under his arm, with no other information. Mia snarled through her teeth.

"We don't even know where the crime scene is!"

"Well, I think it's too late for going there either way." Phoenix scratched his hair. "The crime happened a few days ago after all. The police have all the evidence for sure."

Mia looked shocked at him. "What have I learned you?" She asked annoyed. "The police always make mistakes. There is always something crucial to find that the police classify as unimportant."

"Sorry Chief," Phoenix muttered. "I know that. I just wanted to make you feel better."

Mia sighed. "I think I feel I migraine coming up."

"You want to sit down?" he asked concerned.

"No need to worry about that," Mia smiled. "You just go home and make sure that you read that autopsy at least ten times."

"Will do!" Phoenix smiled. "And thanks Chief. For sticking up for me, even though I do stupid things."

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix could tell that she really meant it. Her eyes were smiling too.

He started to walk down a different lane towards his home and in the back of the mind he heard Mia call softly: "Thank you too, Phoenix."

--

He woke up the next morning by some intense knocking on the door. "Wright! Get up! Or I'll smash the door!"

Groggily he looked at his clock. It showed 09.30 AM.

_09.30 AM?! Oh God_. He'd overslept.

"Just a moment Chief," he screamed as loud as he could. Thank God that he had put out his clothes before he went to bed. He used five minutes to get dressed, brush his teeth and fix his hair. When he ran outside, a clearly upset Mia was waiting for him.

"What happened?" She demanded as they ran towards the court house.

"Sorry," Phoenix panted. "I was sitting up all night reading the file."

Mia groaned. "I should have figured out as much. If I _say _ten times I don't mean it literarily."

Fortunately Phoenix lived only ten minutes away from the courthouse, so they ran into the defence lobby 09.45 AM sharp. Calming down, Phoenix suddenly started to feel his nervousness. _I feel sick._

Mia smiled and looked at him. "Sharp as always, Wright?"

"Yeah!" The false excitement in his voice was obvious.

"Don't worry," Mia looked sideways at him. "I was nervous my first time too. I think it's admirable that your first case is a murder case, which you accepted without hesitation. I think that says a lot about you as a person." She thought for a second. "And your client as well."

"Actually I owe him."

Mia looked surprised at him. "You mean you knew him from before?"

"Sure." Phoenix replied. "You heard our phone call yesterday? He's my childhood friend. I haven't spoken with him for years though."

"Someday you have to tell me the story with you two," Mia was interrupted mid sentence by the usual annoying Larry-voice screaming _"DESPAIR!"_

--

A few hours later Phoenix, Mia and Larry walked out of the court room. Phoenix was high on success. He hadn't believed that he could get such a kick just by pointing out contradictions.

_And if I'm this happy, imagine how Larry feels. _

"Kill me now! Death! Despair!"

"Larry! But, we won!" Phoenix was shocked of his reaction. "You're a free man!"

"Aw, but Nick," Larry sniffled. "I'll never see my Cindy-Windy again."

_She had dumped you Larry. And she was a… nah…_

"Whatever," Larry mumbled. "She didn't care about me anyway."

Mia smiled her charming smile. "I think she loved you, in her own way. She cared a lot about you."

"How do you know that?" Larry's voice was on edge.

Phoenix smiled and showed him the clock of the Thinker.

"Look, Larry. She dragged this the whole way to Paris and back again," Phoenix looked at him. "I think that shows that she cared about you."  
"She probably only needed a clock," he muttered.

"I don't know", Phoenix smiled. "It's pretty heavy just for taking it with you. Anyway, interpret it as you want."

Larry looked a little more cheered up.

Mia grabbed his collar, "Come on, Harry! Let's celebrate!"

And they entered the building with Mia dragging Larry behind her and Phoenix walking behind them, laughing.

--

End Note:

I haven't forgotten that Mia is supposed to receive another clock from Larry. I'll just make him give it to her later.

Yeah XD I forgot to mention this. The title is taken from a line in Goo Goo Doll's – Slide.

The first chapter from The Fray – She is

And this chapter from The Killers – Mr. Brightside


End file.
